Tentaciones
by Hanie Honey
Summary: (Borusara) (AU/Funny & Drama One shotts) Preferían guardar su relación como un pequeño secreto, sus padres no debían enterarse; sin embargo ya no podían aguantar las ganas de verse. Con forme pasaban los días eran difícil no caer en la tentación.


**Dυℓce τenτación**

 _Hay tentaciones por las que vale la pena pecar y arder de felicidad en su infierno._

 _Danns Vega.—_

* * *

La sujetó de la cadera con fiereza, pegó los labios contra su pálida piel y cerró la puerta, causando un gran estruendo en la desolada casa. Dentro de la habitación de su novia, Boruto Uzumaki no esperó un segundo más para pasear sus veteranas manos en la espalda de la Uchiha, quién dejo escapar suspiros de sus labios carmesí, aunque se obligará a si misma a mantenerlos dentro de su cuerpo; como si tratará de mantener a un león encarcelado en una jaula.

Los padres de la azabache habian salido y el ambiente era ideal para que dos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, hicieran de las suyas a espadas de sus padres.

¿¡Que dirían Sasuke y Naruto si se enteraban?! ¿¡Que dirían la tía Sakura y su mamá?!

El joven Uzumaki no quería ni pensarlo. Prefería vivir el presente sin pensar en las consecuencias del futuro, que mas daba, su presente era enteramente de Sarada, solo de ella y quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Incluso si se quemaba en el infierno.

Sus labios no tardaron en sincronizarse; Sarada mordisqueo el labio inferior del rubio tratando de provocarlo y encender la llama de la competividad, mientras que esté, respondió con un leve empujón, introduciendo su lengua entre los labios de la azabache. Ella se sobresaltó por la rápidez en que lo hizo, volviendo sus mejillas tan rojas como el color de sus lentes. Siempre lo hacía, y eso le gustaba al rubio, le gustaba que ella reaccionará tan bien a sus provocaciones.

Sarada Uchiha se había convertido en su tentación mas deseada, en lo prohibido, en su manzana de la discordia,en la sensación que te produce querer jugar con fuego. Ella se había convertido en su novia, pero a esas alturas, sentía que era mucho más que eso.

Repentinamente las manos de la azabache empezaron a temblar en su nuca, le pareció extraño, sin embargo ella siempre se ponía nerviosa antes de consumar el acto de amor, nervios que duraban hasta que la adrenalina controlaba todo su cuerpo. Río entre dientes por su actuar tan indeciso, lo encontraba adorable, se separó momentáneamente de su rostro y cuando fue directo a besar su cuello para empujarla a la cama, ella alejó todo su cuerpo evitando cualquier rose entre sus pieles. Boruto frunció el entrecejo mientras posaba sus ojos azulinos en los labios hinchados y con pequeñas heridas de la Uchiha. Ella tembló nuevamente. Algo no andaba bien.

—¿Que sucede Sarada? — se atrevió a preguntar. No era normal esa actitud tan duditativa en ella. Normalmente ella era quien competía por tomar el control, era ella quién, en ocasiones, lo empujaba a la cama.

—Es que...— dio un paso hacía atrás y se sentó en su cama de sabanas rosas perfectamente ordenada y pulcra, esperando por ser destruida por ambos jóvenes. Sin embargo, hacerlo, no estaba en los planes de Sarada, no esta vez.

El rubio, con los cabellos totalmente alborotados y su chaqueta algo deslineada, se sentó al lado de ella. Logró sentir la incomodidad en la mirada onix de su chica, la conocía a la perfección, cada gesto, cada gruñido, cada suspiro. Incluso sabía cuando ella lo disfrutaba y cuando no tenía ganas de hacerlo, que eran muy pocas a comparación. Las únicas veces que no soportaba ningun beso o carisia era cuando tenía que estudiar para un importantísimo examen o cuando estaba con la regla...

¡Eso era!

Apostaba que estaba con la regla, era por eso que estaba tan avergonzada y no podía ni mirarlo.

Ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, pensando en otras posibles opciones.

Boruto embozo una enorme sonrisa y agarro de los hombros a la azabache, ella saltó por la impresión y trato de poner resistencia, pero la fuerza empleada por el rubio fue tanta que se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama. — ¿Estas con la regla, verdad? Eso te tiene tan intranquila.— sonrió zorruno atacando con suaves besos el cuello de la Uchiha, después formó un camino de dulces y delicados besos hasta llegar a sus labios —Podemos hacer otras cosas en su lugar.—arqueó una ceja.

—Boru— dijo tratando de voletar el rostro, pero éste parecía no escucharla. — ¡Borut— nuevamente la calló con un beso robado. ¿Que pretendía? —¡Boruto!— agarró su rostro evitando que siguiera haciendo de las suyas y que por fin se dignara a escucharla.

—Me quedó claro, no quieres que te toque... — refunfuño. Se separó de su faz, pero aún seguía encima de ella con ambas manos al costado de su cabeza. ¿A que se debía esa actitud? ¿Que estaba haciendo mal?

La miró fijamente tratando de decifrarla.

— ¿Debes estar con los cólicos, verdad? — llevó una mano a su nuca en señal de confusión.

Otra vez sacando conclusiones apresuradas. —No es es—

El rubio la interrumpió —Te propongo salir a comer algo, o quizás, si no quieres moverte de casa, podemos ver una película aquí.— agregó con estusiasmo.

—No estoy con la regla, tonto. — sentenció desviando su mirada con algo de incomodidad, preparándose para lo que le iba a decir.

—Entonces... — un escalofrío azoto su espalda, temiendo lo peor.

La Uchiha respiró profundo, ya no podía seguir ocultandolo, aquello se haría notorio si esperaba más aunque deseará con todas sus fuerzas seguir besando sus labios, no podía seguir con las palabras dentro de su mente, atormentandola. Dejó salir el aire con una frase —Estoy embarazada...

El rubio palideció y se quedó sin habla.

Esas dos palabras lograron hacer que despegará todo su cuerpo de ella, quien antes se encontraba debajo de él y ahora mostraba un gesto de preocupación en su semblante.

Los ojos azules de Boruto chocaron con los onix de Sarada. Él se estremeció al verlos. Decidió alejarse aún más para no volver a rosar la pálida piel de su novia sentándose al borde de la cama. El rostro del rubio era todo un poema, no sabía como reaccionar ante aquella revelación tan inesperada. Se imaginaba cualquier cosa... ¡Incluso que quisiera terminar con él! ¿Pero estar embarazada? ¿Cuando fue que se descuidaron? ¿Que debía decirle? Una oleada de preguntas sin respuesta inundó su mente.

—Estas segura...—pronunció tan leve, que si no fuese por el silencio sepulcral de la habitación, no se hubiera escuchado.

—hn.— respondió la azabache con la mirada perdida en algun punto.

—Ya veo...

—Cuando pas—

Esta vez la azabache lo interrumpió.— Fue en la fiesta de Inojin. Bebimos, nos besamos, nos encerramos en algún lugar... no lo recuerdo...

—Yo tampoco...

—De eso se trata. No usamos protección.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos. Paso un largo tiempo para que la de ojos oscuros se atreviera a hablar.

—Lo sabía...—espetó en un murmullo. Retrajo sus piernas y las pegó a su pecho, abrazandose a ella misma con fuerza. —Sabía que cuando te lo diría, te alejarías de mí.

Irónicamente minutos antes creía que Sarada pertenecería solo a su presente, pero ahora, al observarla tan desilusionada, tan decepcionada de él, se sintió el peor ser que podía existir en el mundo. ¿Como podía pensar en alejarse cuando había sido el quién empezó todo eso? Ahora creía que no se merecía a alguien como ella.

Iba a abrir la boca para responderle, pero ella se paró de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta. La abrió con brusquedad, sin importar estamparla contra la pared y gritó con lagrimas en los ojos. — ¡Largo! ¡ No te quiero ver!

Todo había pasado tan rápido que aún no lo asimilaba. Seguía sentado en la misma posición, en una especie de transe, unos segundos atrás suspiraba en su oído y ahora le gritaba que se largara.

—¡No me oíste idiota! ¡Largo! — gritó, tratando de no quebrar su voz, pero le era imposible con la cara empapada en lagrimas.

Era la primera vez que le gritaba de esa forma y se dio cuenta que aquellos gritos y lagrimas le dolían. Sentía su dolor, en carne propia y ya no iba a permitir que siguiera lastimando su garganta y manchando su hermoso rostro con lagrimas amargas. Boruto se puso en pie y camino con cautela hasta posicionarse adelante de ella.

—No te quiero cerca... — murmuró Sarada apretando el mango de la puerta, dio unos pasos hacia atrás intentando colocar distancia entre ambos, pero chocó contra la pared.

—Y yo... no quiero alejarme...—murmuró mientras se acercaba para tomar su mano. El rubio de ojos azules, logró ver como dos lagrimas rebeldes resbalaban de la mejilla de la indomable Uchiha. Rápidamente con su otra mano, detuvo la lagrima antes de que llegue al mentón. — Perdón...— y continuó en su silencio sepulcral, pensando si realmente merecía seguir siendo su novio.

—Perdón... ¿Perdón porqué? — murmuró la Uchiha sin mirarlo, su mano empezó a temblar.

—Por dudar Sarada... Esto es mi culpa. Yo empecé con todo. — exclamó acariciando su mejilla. —Voy a hacerme cargo, si tu me lo permites.

—¿Que dijiste? —abrió sus orbes onix impresionada.

—Me haré cargo de nuestro hijo o hija... — llevo una mano detrás de su nuca.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaban saliendo, escuchó de sus labios respuesta mas madura y seria. Algunas lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos — Lo dices en serio...

—Si, lo digo en serio. — con cautela bajo su cabeza hasta posicionarse en su veintre plano. —Te amo Sarada.

Ella acarició su cabellera rubia suavemente y sin que se diera cuenta, la cogió de la cintura y la cargo sobre su hombro como si fuese un paquete.

—¡Boruto! — exclamó sosprendida.

—Tranquila, voy a cerrar la puerta.—dijo dándole palmaditas en su trasero. Ella se quejó por tal acto pero no podia hacer nada, el la tenía bien sujeta y no le dejaba bajar.

Sin pensarlo el condenado la dejo suavemente sobre la cama y nuevamente se enzimo sobre ella.

La observó por la largo rato sin decir nada; sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados, aunque sus lentes lo disimulaban muy bien. No podía creer que el había sido el causante de eso. —No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa...—dijo contra su piel aporcelanada, después beso su nariz.

Sarada enterró sus dedos en su cabellera rubia y jaló su cabeza acercando sus labios a su oído —No te preocupes por eso. — y embozo una radiante sonrisa.

—Lo que si me preocupa, es tu padre— Tragó saliva sonoramente — Va a matarme. —se reincorporó. —Ni siquiera sabe que estamos saliendo... y no creo que se tragué el cuento que fue la cigüeña o de que vino magicamente el espíritu santo.

Una leve risita se dibujo en el rostro de la azabache, mientras se sentaba en la cama, pegando su espalda en la pared.

—Si, riete ahora. Pero van a matarme enserio y el bebe se quedará sin padre. — bufo cruzandose de brazos. Aquello no podía ser gracioso, sus vidas corrían peligro, bueno, mas la de él. Porque ahora empezaba a creer que todos se pondrían del lado de la Uchiha y lo quemarían solo a él.

—Además no tendremos mucho tiempo para ocultarlo... tu madre es doctora, lo descubrirá mas temprano que tarde. Y no hace falta decir, que ella también me matará. — dijo mirando su vientre, que aún estaba plano.

—Tranquilo, no dejaré que te maten

El rubio suspiró y la miró con seriedad. Después colocó ambas manos en sus hombros —Sarada, ahora solo pienso en nuestro futuro. Pienso que debemos casarnos en cuánto antes y fingir que te embaraste en la luna de miel.

—Boruto. Tenemos diecisiete.— dibujo una sonrisa en su faz, que luego se convirtió en una risita. Pero que idea para más descabellada se le ocurría a su novio.

—Es el mejor plan. ¿Que has pensado tu? — sentenció entrecerrando los ojos.

—Decir la verdad.

—¿Y que tu padre me envíe al infierno de una mirada? No gracias.

—Boruto no te preocupes tanto.— llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y se fue acercando hasta chocar con su cuerpo. Después se acurruco en su pecho.

—Sarada, seremos padres en nueve meses. Tenemos poco tiempo para planificar todo. Como salvaremos mi cabeza de mis padres, tus padres... en especial tu padre y probablemente mi hermana.

—Relájate. — la Uchiha beso la mejilla del Uzumaki.

—Encima me pides que me relaj—

Lo interrumpió con un beso en lo labios —Creó que ya es sufiente.— lo miró fijamente a sus hermosos ojos celestes, con atisbos azulados. El ni se inmutó por el beso, parecía estar encarcerlado en su mente, distraído pensando en cualquier solución para su pequeño problema. Y lo agradecía, se sentía tan radiante, porque a pesar de todo el seguía a su lado. Había pasado la prueba —Feliz dia de los inocentes, Boruto. — exclamó conteniendo una sonora risa.

—¿Inocentes? Que significa...

La azabache empezó a reirse a carcagada limpia. Todo había sido una broma, una dulce tentación, y él habia caído en su trampa. Nuevamente su rostro era un poema escrito en prosa, era como si ya se hubiese hecho la idea de que sería padre, y ella le arrebatara toda ilusión de sopetón. No era justo, nada justo. Ahora era su turno de hacerla pagar.

—¡Muy chistosa!— agarró su cintura y la estampó contra la cama, sujeto con una mano ambas muñecas y con la otra intentó quitarle el pequeño short floreado que llevaba puesto. Ella aún seguía riéndose. Riéndose de nada mas y nada menos, que de él — Me las vas a pagar Sarada Uchiha. — susurró en su oído deliciosamente. Sarada intentó liberarse de su agarré pero le era imposible, esta vez no estaba bromeando, la tenía bien sujeta y no la iba a soltar por nada del mundo.

Ni siquiera el tenue sonido de un timbre haciendo eco en toda la casa.

—¡Boruto son mis— la silencio con un beso apasionado.

—No volveré a caer en tu mismo juego. —sentenció subcionando la piel de su cuello, lo que ocasionó que pegara un grito llamando su nombre.

Otro suspiró se escapó de los labios de la Uchiha. — ¡Boruto te lo digo en serio!— dijo jadeante.

—Y yo te digo en serio que me las vas a pagar.— siguió con lo suyo, apretando sus muñecas y separando las piernas de la Uchiha con sus rodillas.

—¡Son mis padres!— exclamó con desesperación. Si que era una buena actriz.

—Apuesto a que son Mitsuki o Shikadai siguiéndote el juego.— sentencio frunciendo el ceño, si le había tomado por tonto una vez, no tendría problemas de hacerlo una segunda, o una tercera vez, por eso la haría pagar en esa cama y no le importaba si sus cómplices abrían la puerta y los veían en pleno acto, no se iba a detener. Le había cortada las ganas que quería de hacerla suya, ahora la dejaría invalida.

—¡No, no esta vez!— trato de frenarlo, liberase las manos y tirarle una cachetada para que reaccionara, pero...

—¡Sarada! ¡Ya llegamos!— la voz de Sakura bravo en la casa.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron inmóviles, intercambiaron miradas por unos breves segundos y maldijeron al mismo tiempo. —Mierda.— estaban jodidos. Ese ya llegamos, no solo se refería a la peli-rosa, si no tambiéna alguien mas temible y peligroso.

Sasuke Uchiha, lucifer en persona y Sakura Uchiha, la muerte personificada de cabellos rosa. Ahora se encontraban en la misma casa que ellos utilizaban como motel y si los descubrían, Boruto no volvería a ver la luz del día jamas y Sarada, ella no tendría novio hasta cumplir los treinta años de edad.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa!— sentencio el rubio.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Te dije que regresarían temprano?!— justifico la azabache mientras escapaba del agarre del Uzumaki y sobaba sus muñecas enrojecidas.

—¡Sarada! ¡Trajimos tu comida favorita, baja a comer!— nuevamente la voz de la señora Uchiha, se paseo por los pasillos de la casa, sin embargo esta vez su voz sonó mas clara y mas cercana.

—¡Ya voy ma—

—¡Callate!— la interrumpió poniéndole una mano en su boca. Tenia que admitirlo, estaba nervioso hasta la médula.

La Uchiha saco su mano de sus labios hinchados con rudeza —Idiota, es peor si piensa que no estoy en casa, va a subir

—¿Cariño?— los pasos de su madre se dejaron escuchar fuerte y claros, a unos metros de la puerta en donde ambos se encontraban encerrados.

—Ya voy mamá— anuncio la azabache colocando su mano en los labios de rubio, que no dejaba de hacer ruido.

—Escucho otra voz, ¿Quien es?

El corazón le palpito muy rápido, su cuerpo le empezó a temblar por completo y otra clase de adrenalina corrió por sus venas, por su puesto que era la esencia de la supervivencia. No tuvo otra opción que mentir. — ¡Es la tele, ya bajo!

—No demores—felizmente sus pasos dieron media vuelta y su voz se fue alejando hasta desaparecer.

El rubio aparto la mano de su novia y se fue a esconder debajo de su cama.—¡Diles que viene a estudiar!

—¡Boruto! ¡¿Cuando has venido a estudiar a la casa?!

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Esa vez que estudiamos las partes del cuerpo.

—Pervertido

—Tu eres la pervertida. — sentencio ofendido y se quedo muy quieto esperando a que ella bajara a comer con su hermosa familia, que tanto lo amaba, para escapar por la ventana, como si fuese un ninja.

La azabache no dijo ni una palabra mas, se paro de su cama, se coloco los zapatos y abrió la puerta, dejándola abierta, para darle mas oportunidades al rubio de escapar. No se dio cuenta, que su mascota, estaba de vuelta en casa, un lindo perrito de raza Husky siberiano, que había sido el regalo de su padre una navidad atrás y que ahora entraba a su cuarto para hacerle la vida imposible a su novio.

— Mama, ¿Chidori sigue en la veterinaria, no lo veo por ningún lado?

— Lo trajimos hoy mismo.— respondió el Uchiha, mientras aparecía por la puerta de la cocina y se sentaba en la mesa con su esposa y con su hija.—Le enseñe un par de trucos nuevos.

La azabache abrió sus orbes al caer en la cuenta, y escuchar un grito proveniente de su habitación, que oculto con un fuerte tocido.

—¿Estas bien Sarada? creo que tus labios se están empezando a hinchar— dijo la peli-rosa con preocupación.

¿Como había podido ser tan despistada para no ir al baño antes de bajar a cenar con sus padres? Ahora solo esperaba que Boruto, fuese lo suficientemente hábil para escapar de Chidori, aunque probablemente terminase con la ropa llena de arañasos, mordeduras y raspones... Una gotita de preocupación bajo desde su frente hasta su mentón..

A partir de ese momento ambos pensaban lo mismo. _Jamas_ iban a jugar con su suerte de nuevo. A partir de ese momento, nunca volverían a utilizar la casa de la Uchiha, para caer en la tentación. Ahora únicamente, se la llevaría rastras a su casa. Y no tendría como escapar.

* * *

 **Por finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, termine.**

 **Hace muchoo que quería subir este pequeño one Shott, lo tenia pensado subir el 28 de diciembre, el día de los inocentes, pero no tuve tiempo. Luego dije, el día de mi cumpleaños! 29 de diciembre, pero fue la misma wea, la pase como perro ese día. En fin, con todo esto de las fiestas de año nuevo, tampoco pude y aquí me tienen, en el 2018, subiendo este shott.**

 **De todas formas, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, De mi para mi. Wuuu. (Porque mi madre me hizo imposible ese día y la pase mal enserio. Ademas que nadie me saludo, mis abuelitos de se acordaban y bue... la pase como Naruto...sad)**

 **Tenía planeo continuar con otros Shotts así de Hardcores, así que si veo que tiene apoyo seguiré subiendo. La próxima seria en la casa Uzumaki, Gg. Estos pillos, no van a parar hasta que los atrapen.**

 **¡Comenten, denle Love!**

 **Y pensare seriamente en regalar galletas**

 **Pronto subiré "Bulletproof"**

 **Un fic lleno de suspenso, Borusara, misterio y ... mas Borusara(?)**

 **(Léanla esta buena, como yo(?)**

 **Los amoooooo**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
